


Harry Potter Haiku

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This isn't great, fyi. I'm just testing something.





	Harry Potter Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and kind of crappy, but I want to do an experiment with it that I don't want to do with other works I like better.

The world is so big.  
From a dark mouldy cupboard.  
To a huge castle.


End file.
